Intentando controlar
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Fran era un niño de lo mas problematico, Dino tenia cierto talento controlando niños problematicos. El duo perfecto, aunque claro, Dino tenia mucho trabajo por delante si queria controlarlo y Fran no le iba a dejar las cosas faciles. No yaoi, Gekokujou.


**Comentarios:** Bien, empecé escribiendo de este pairing para 10pairing y después ya no pude parar, la PIMPedad de Fran es demasiado peligrosa para su persona xDDDD, pero igual, quien no disfruta de ponerlo con medio mundo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, nada es mío, solo los uso para mi Gekokujou (viva la Revolución señoras y señores)

Y va para C-oso y la Reina del Terror, como siempre.

Tiene cierta relación con otras viñetas mías y de Leeran, les recomiendo mas las de ella que las mías, ¡así que vayan! ¡Léanla! Escribe amor (¡aunque lo niegues Reina del Terror!)

**Intentando controlar**

-Vamos, vamos, es solo un niño, tengan paciencia con él- dijo un conciliador Dino, intentando traer algo de paz a la situación… o controlar lo suficiente a los dos furiosos muchachos que estaban a punto de asesinar al niño sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo de los intentos de asesinato que planeaban en su contra.

Dino sonrió nerviosamente por eso mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su sien.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de tomar cada uno por un brazo al niño y levantarlo al vuelo del sillón.

-En ese caso… quédatelo por un rato, a ver si lo soportas- gruñeron Ken y Gokudera lanzando al ilusionista hacia el rubio para después irse del lugar mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Dino solo veía la escena con una mueca de shock en el rostro bastante cómica. Esos dos no tenían tacto alguno tratando con los niños.

Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas, el rubio si lo tenía, además de cierto talento controlando chicos problemáticos. Y, al parecer, Fran era uno bastante problemático y que, si no lo controlaban pronto, alguien de verdad iba a cumplir su amenaza de asesinarlo.

Y, si lo asesinaban, alguien les iba encajar un tridente en cierta parte de su anatomía que a ninguno de ellos les iba a gustar. Mukuro había dejado bien en claro que si alguien iba a matar a Fran, ese iba ser él, pero solo cuando se convenciera completamente de que el niño ya no le era útil. Cuando eso pasara, él iba a disfrutar encantado de su asesinato.

Un escalofrió había recorrido a todos por la linda relación de maestro y alumno que esos dos se profesaban.

Pero bueno, al menos esa amenaza servía para frenar los intentos de asesinato de los chicos del grupo Kokuyo, ellos nunca desobedecían a Mukuro, pero los Guardianes eran otro asunto y Chrome no podía estar siendo escudo todo el tiempo.

Así que, respirando profundamente varias veces, sonrió ampliamente al niño que lo veía curioso casi sin parpadear y que respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-No me agradas- murmuró tranquilo, ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor el rostro-, y ese peinado es ridículo.

Y un tic en la ceja del rubio y una sonrisa forzada en sus labios fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

No había duda que Dino tenía _mucho_ trabajo por delante.

-Tú especialidad son las ilusiones ¿no es cierto?

Fran lo vio fijamente por un momento antes de voltearse a otro lado ignorándolo. Aunque algo después pareció llamar su atención ya que abrió un poco más sus ojos antes de volverlo a ver, con el brillo de una buena idea refulgiendo en los ojos.

-Tu especialidad es usar un látigo ¿no?

Dino asintió rápidamente, entusiasmado por el hecho de que el niño comenzara a hablar algo que no fueran sarcasmos. Poco le duro el gusto.

-Eso no habla para nada bien de ti ¿lo sabes? Y que tu alumno tenga unas esposas por arma tampoco.

Dino, después de abrir la boca exageradamente y atragantarse con su propia saliva cayó al suelo con un gran sonrojo cubriendo su rostro ante semejante… verdad.

En la cabeza de Fran, Mukuro reía bastante divertido mientras Fran ponía cara de no entender lo que pasaba. Solo había repetido lo que su maestro en su mente le dijo y no le hallaba el lado divertido.

A veces pensaba que todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran unos desequilibrados.

-Mira, su nombre es Enzo- dijo Dino, mostrándole su mascota al niño que solo la tomó con una mano analizándola de cerca.

-Mmmm no tiene nada de interesante-contestó simplemente colocando a la tortuga en el piso para verla caminar.

Dino, que ya se esperaba esa respuesta, sonrió ampliamente.

-Puede que no, pero si la pones en agua crece hasta casi tomar el tamaño de una casa- explicó sonriente girándose después para contestar una pregunta de Romario ignorando el casi brillo de malicia en el de cabello verde

Cuando terminó de hablar, Dino se dio cuenta que ni Fran ni Enzo estaban cerca por lo cual se puso a buscarlos con la mirada rápidamente. Un ruido -que casi parecía un rugido- lo alertó de donde estaba su tortuga, la cual –no tenía idea de porqué- ya había crecido hasta tomar casi el tamaño de una mesa y había comenzado a perseguirlo por todo la habitación mientras Fran, sentado en la cama observaba todo con una mueca de interés.

-Ohhh es cierto que crecía.

Dino se dio un golpe en la frente por haberle dicho eso mientras seguía huyendo de su tortuga.

La curiosidad infantil podía ser muy peligrosa en ocasiones.

Pasear sin su escolta había sido una buena idea en su momento, total, el lugar estaba asegurado y sus hombres no estarían demasiado lejos si llegara a ocuparlos.

Lo que no recordó fue su _ligero_ defecto, lo cual pagaría después con creces.

-Es la quinta vez que te caes en menos de cien metros, empieza a ser tedioso ¿sabes?- suspiró Fran caminando ligeramente adelante del bulto rubio tirado en medio de la calle.

Dino rió nerviosamente mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas en un intento por limpiarlas del polvo que las impregnaba.

-Perdona, no sé qué pasó con… ¿mmm?- el sonido del estómago de Fran lo sacó de su hilo de pensamientos, ahora que recordaba, el niño no había comido-, ¿tienes hambre? Traeré algo de comer de por allá, espera aquí.

-Si es que puedes llegar hasta allá- comentó Fran quedamente viendo la espalda del rubio al alejarse que no tardó mucho en estar tendido en el suelo… otra vez- rubio idiota.

¿Quién diría que un jefe mafioso sería tan inútil sin alguno de sus hombres cerca de él? Bueno, había cosas en el mundo que todavía podían sorprender a Fran.

Y ese pensamiento se reafirmó cuando el rubio llegó con dos helados, dándole uno a él y otro para sí mismo, helado que no llegó a comerse pues el Cavallone, tropezando con su propio pie, había caído de espaldas aterrizando justo en el lago que cruzaba el parque, obligándolo a agitar brazos y piernas para no ahogarse salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

-Tenía razón maestro, este tipo es un inútil- contestó en su mente Fran, comiendo tranquilamente su helado mientras veía a su niñero provisional medio ahogarse en el lago del lugar.

"Menos mal que no se cayó cuando venía cargando con los helados" pensó Fran, viendo al rubio salir completamente empapado del lago con una mueca de depresión bastante cómica en el rostro.

Lo dicho_…todo un Idiota._

Después del "accidente" Dino tuvo que ir a su cuarto del hotel para conseguir ropa con la cual cambiarse, antes de seguir con la lista de pendientes que tenía que realizar, arrastrando consigo a un Fran mortalmente aburrido.

Peor que un rubio idiota cayéndose por todas partes era un jefe mafioso siendo responsable. Y ni siquiera había pobres almas a las que torturar metiéndolos en ilusiones.

Fran se quedó viendo a la nada después de analizar lo que había pensado. El cabeza de piña les estaba metiendo_ demasiadas_ ideas a la cabeza.

Un "Kuhuhu" sonó en su cabeza y Fran solo suspiró ignorándolo. Sin duda su maestro era un ser desequilibrado y mejor no prestarle atención.

-Toma- dijo de pronto el rubio entregándole una revista a la que Fran se le quedo viendo sin entender-, veras, necesito que…

-¿Me quede callado mientras tu arreglas tus asuntos con esos inútiles?-inquirió señalando a los hombres detrás del rubio que solo le lanzaron una mirada de odio e hizo a Dino reír nerviosamente.

Fran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de tomar la revista viéndola con interés.

-¿De qué trata?-cuestionó, hojeando la revista sin mucho interés haciendo que Dino suspirara aliviado.

-No lo sé, pero he visto que Chrome y Gokudera la leen siempre así que pensé que te entretendría lo sufici…

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio al ver que la atención del niño ya estaba por completo en la revista, volteando casi riendo hacia las personas con las que tenía que hablar dejando a un Fran leyendo entretenido a sus espaldas.

No trataba de superhéroes que era de lo que le gustaba leer, pero ese tipo Luffy molaba igual que uno.

Y ser pirata no sonaba nada mal…

El rubio ganaba algo de puntos por darle algo tan interesante.

Después, cuando el italiano lo arrastró a un lugar para poder cenar, Fran tuvo que admitir, viéndolo fijamente que el rubio, a pesar de ser torpe, inútil, irritante y demás calificativos parecidos, su presencia no era del todo aburrida. Además, meterlo en ilusiones era entretenido.

Dino tenía que admitir que, aunque los comentarios del niño eran ciertamente unos "agotadores nocivos de paciencia", tener a su disposición una cantidad interminable de sarcasmos y la manía de meter en ilusiones a la gente que le parecía patética –la cual era, resumiendo, todo el mundo- pasar tiempo con Fran era, de hecho, algo agradable. Por eso, cuando llego sonriente a casa de Tsuna para entregarles a Fran –que había terminado dormido luego de meter a casi todos sus subordinados en ilusiones a cada cual más creativa y traumante- , Gokudera y Ken habían abierto exageradamente la boca al ver al niño aun en una pieza dormido cómodamente mientras Dino lo cargaba en su espalda. El rubio les sonrió victorioso en respuesta.

-Es un niño bastante agradable- rió dejándolo en uno de los sillones donde también estaba sentada Chrome, antes de salir campante por la casa ignorando la expresión homicida de los otros dos.

Al día siguiente, cuando los Vongola y los del Kokuyo se dieron cuenta que Fran seguía siendo el mismo insufrible de siempre y que, la única diferencia que parecía tener era que, cuando estaban a punto de asesinarlo, el niño corría a esconderse detrás del rubio -cuando Chrome no estaba cerca- quedándose concienzudamente detrás de él hasta que las auras asesinas de los asesinos de turno se tranquilizaban y que se volvían a incrementar cuando Fran les hacia el signo de la paz con los dedos en un gesto que gritaba, o al menos para ellos, que quería pelear.

También se dieron cuenta de que el Cavallone controlaba un poco el carácter del niño, no en exceso, pero parecía tener una ligera influencia sobre Fran –aunque estaban seguros que las revistas que Dino le regalaba cada semana ayudaban un poco en eso- y, al igual que con Hibari, lograba convencerlo de hacer lo que quería.

Eso solo había provocado que todos formaran una mueca desencajada en el rostro mientras veían con asombro al rubio que solo sonreía en respuesta.

Sin duda el Cavallone era un experto dominando chicos problemáticos.

La próxima vez harían que se encargara de controlar al llorón de Lambo.

**Notas finales:** Y pues, allí queda, y vuelvo a hacer la invitación: Vamos gente, el fandom necesita mas fics de pairings amor que allí están y nadie escribe de ellos, vamos, que Haru es adorable con Lambo, pero yo no la veo con todo mundo, sorry, el crack es bonito, y Gekokujou quiere crack para crecer y el fandom lo necesita. Así que escriban y únanse al Gekokujou!


End file.
